Just A Short Story
by cumicumichuu
Summary: Hidup itu sangat singkat. Tapi ada banyak kisah di dalamnya. Dan ini adalah salah satu kisah singkat seorang pemuda periang dan seorang gadis pemalu. /"Ying! Jangan lari!"/"Ying... kamu mau gak jadi pacarku?"/AU/TauYing/newbie author. Mind to RnR?


"Akhirnyaaa~" Taufan menghela napas lega. Menatap lembar jawabannya yang sudah terisi penuh. Jujur, ia muak dengan tes ini. Apalagi soal yang berjumlah sangat banyak dan memainkan logika. Kakinya dilangkahkan. Mengumpulkan lembar soal dan jawaban. Keluar kelas dengan hati senang terlepas dari tes yang memuakkan itu.

"... Itu soal macam apa sih?" Atensi Taufan beralih ke arah seorang gadis yang tengah berjalan tanpa tujuan. Taufan tahu pasti siapa itu. Salah satu teman sekelasnya. Yang sudah lebih dulu menyelesaikan tes. Dan karena rasa penasaran, ia mengikutinya.

Entah gadis itu ingin kemana. Terus berjalan sambil menatap kosong jalan yang dilaluinya. Sesekali ia bergumam. Tapi Taufan tak selalu dapat mendengarnya.

Hingga sampailah mereka di atas gedung sekolah. Yang tak terdapat pagar sedikit pun di sana. Gadis itu terus berjalan sampai bibir atas gedung. Tentunya Taufan merasa panik melihat itu. Ia refleks menarik tangan gadis itu. Membawanya menjauh dari bibir atas gedung.

"Ying, kamu mau mati?"

"Eh?" Ying mengerjap bingung. Coba mengingat dan mencerna apa yang terjadi.

"Ah, itu.."

"Kamu kenapa sih, Ying?" Ying menggeleng. Coba memberitahu bahwa ia tidak apa-apa. Ia hanya pusing setelah tes tadi. Iya, hanya..

"Cuman pusing aja."

"Sampe pengen bunuh diri begitu?"

"Itu gak sadar-"

"Kesurupan yah?"

"Bukan, Fan." Ying menghela napas. "Gara-gara soal tadi tuh."

"Ah, gitu. Kukira orang terpintar di angkatan kita gak bakal ngerasa susah dengan soalnya~"

"Aku juga manusia biasa, Fan." Taufan tertawa kecil. Sementara Ying cemberut. Agak kesal dengan Taufan yang mungkin tak mengerti perasaannya bagaimana.

"Masih pusing?" Anggukan menjadi jawabannya. Taufan langsung menarik Ying ke dalam pelukannya.

Chu

Dan tentu saja Ying merona hebat saat itu juga.

.

.

 _ **Just A Short Story**_

 _ **By cumicumichuu and Lomi Ashi-chan**_

 _ **Boboiboy belongs to Monsta**_

 _ **Warn : AU, OOC, typo, kepanjangan, gajeness, bahasa campuraduk, dsb.**_

 _ **I've warned u. So if u don't like, don't read this fanfic.**_

 _ **Happy reading.**_

.

"Fan, kenapa Ying gak masuk?"

"Apa gara-gara kejadian 'itu' di lantai atas?"

"Kamu ngapain Ying, Fan?!"

"Fan, kamu gak kelepasan, 'kan?"

Taufan menghela napas. Bosan seharian ini terus dilempar pertanyaan semacam itu. Meskipun risih dan agak lelah menjawab, Taufan tetap bersabar dan menjawab pertanyaan dari teman sekaligus penggemar satu sekolahnya itu.

Kenapa bisa begitu?

Tentu saja.

Siapa yang tidak kenal dengan pemuda ceria bermata biru ini?

Si tukang tebar senyum. Usil dan hiperaktif. Pintar tapi super pemalas. Setiap pagi selalu menyempatkan diri melempar wink kepada para penggemar yang meneriaki dirinya dan saudara-saudara kembarnya.

Intinya, Taufan sangat populer di sekolah.

Kemarin siang ia melakukan kesalahan. Dengan kurang ajarnya Taufan mencuri first kiss dari seorang gadis yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah teman sekelasnya sendiri di lantai paling atas gedung sekolahnya.

Keadaan semakin memburuk ketika salah seorang murid tiba-tiba datang ke tempat di mana kejadian tak terduga itu bermula.

Dan... yah. Kalian tahu sendiri kelanjutannya.

Gosip menyebar begitu cepat di sekolah dari mulut ke mulut.

Ditambah lagi Ying tidak hadir di sekolah dengan alasan sakit. Taufan yang sebenarnya tidak tahu alasan ketidakhadiran uhukgebetannyauhuk itu seolah menjadi tersangka utama.

"Hah.. dia cuma sakit, kok."

"Yah.. gak tau juga yah~"

"Haha.. tenang aja. Aku gak bakal kelepasan. Sudah dulu, ya~" Taufan melengos pergi meninggalkan para 'wartawan dadakan' tersebut seusai menjawab pertanyaan mereka sekenanya. Menyisakan banyaknya pertanyaan yang masih tersimpan dalam kepala mereka.

'Dasar kepo.'

Dalam hati, ia merasa bersalah juga.

Apakah Ying baik-baik saja?

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, tampak seorang gadis berkacamata dengan rambut _**twintail**_ berjalan sendirian menyusuri lorong sekolah.

Suasana masih sangat sepi. Entah karena ia yang datang terlalu pagi atau karena teman-temannya belum tiba.

Kaki jenjangnya yang terbalut kaus kaki putih lengkap dengan sepatu hitamnya melangkah masuk ke dalam kelas.

Oh.

Hanya ada tiga orang yang nampak sibuk dengan urusannya masing-masing. Dengan santai Ying berjalan menuju bangkunya.

Baru saja gadis itu akan duduk, langkah kaki yang terburu-buru sayup-sayup menghampiri telinganya.

Ying mengernyit.

Ada apa sebenarnya?

Sang gadis cina semakin bingung melihat beberapa gadis dari kelas sebelah menghampirinya sambil tersenyum penuh arti.

"Ying!"

"Umm.. ya?" Ying menjawab dengan agak canggung. Pasalnya ia sendiri belum begitu kenal apalagi dekat dengan orang yang mengajaknya bicara tersebut. Kalau tidak salah, namanya Suzy.

"Kemarin kenapa gak masuk? Kamu sa-" belum sempat Suzy bertanya, gadis berambut ikal di sebelahnya segera memotong.

"-gara-gara Taufan ya?"

Taufan?

Ying mencoba mengingat-ingat.

Taufan..

Kemarin..

Oh!

"G-gak kok. A-aku d-demam.. yah, b-beneran demam...," ujar Ying seraya mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain. Kedua pipinya mulai bersemu.

Melihat sang gadis berkacamata gugup, para penanya mulai menahan tawa gemas mereka. Yang tentu saja membuat Ying semakin gugup.

"Oh.. Yaudah~ sampai ketemu nanti, Ying!~" seru Suzy seraya berjalan keluar kelas.

Sang gadis berkuncir dua menghela napas. Kejadian beberapa hari lalu kembali terputar di memorinya.

Ying memang absen karena demam. Sepulang sekolah hujan turun dengan derasnya dan gadis itu nekat meneruskan perjalanan pulang hingga basah kuyup.

Sebenarnya memang hanya karena itu, sih.

Ying juga sedikit bersyukur karena ia memiliki alasan lain yang lebih logis soal ketidakhadirannya.

-walaupun sebenarnya alasannya juga karena itu, sih. Ying lega dapat absen dan tidak bertemu dengan pemuda yang mencuri _**first kiss**_ -nya itu. Gadis itu belum siap bertemu dengan dia. Dia terlalu malu bahkan walau hanya sekadar bertatap muka dengan Taufan setelah kejadian pada saat itu.

"PAGIIII~~~"

Itu dia.

Dia datang.

Dia melangkah memasuki kelas dengan cengiran lebar yang terlukis di wajahnya. Sepertinya pagi ini dia telah menyapa seluruh penghuni sekolah.

Dalam hati Ying menggerutu.

'Kenapa dia harus datang di saat yang tidak tepat seperti ini, sih?'

Ah, Ying lupa.

Ia 'kan sekelas dengan pemuda itu.

Ying mengusap kasar wajahnya kala menyadari itu.

Gadis itu dapat melihat Taufan segera duduk di bangkunya kemudian mengeluarkan ponselnya. Pandangan mereka sempat bertemu. Taufan dengan canggung melemparkan senyumnya pada Ying sementara gadis itu segera mengalihkan perhatiannya pada buku pelajaran di hadapannya.

Taufan agak heran dengan sikap Ying. Ingin bertanya, namun niat itu segera diurungkan kala guru mata pelajaran masuk ke kelas.

.

.

'Wawancara' itu tidak hanya terjadi sekali. Pada siang harinya, Ying tetap mendapatkan pertanyaan serupa dari orang yang berbeda.

"Ying! Masuk juga."

"Kamu gapapa, Ying? Taufan ngapain kamu aja?"

"Kemarin pasti kepikiran dia terus. Makanya absen. Ya 'kan?~"

"Cieeeee~"

"Gimana perasaanmu waktu itu, Ying?"

"Kamu suka Taufan gak?"

"Ying! Jangan kabur!"

Dengan langkah seribu Ying berlari menuju kelasnya. Risih. Serasa menjadi artis dadakan karena tiba-tiba dikerubungi di kantin.

'Kenapa semua tau soal 'itu', sih?!' batin Ying.

Bahkan sesampainya di kelas pun ia masih mendapat hujan pertanyaan dari para manusia penasaran itu.

Yaya, sebagai sahabat yang baik segera melempar deathglare kepada wartawan dadakan itu. Ia memberikan tatapan membunuh yang seolah memberi perintah, 'jangan-nanya-macem-macem-lagi-ke-Ying' kepada mereka. Ying-pun segera berterimakasih kepada sahabatnya itu.

Tak lama setelah para wartawan dadakan itu pergi, Yaya bertanya. "Ying? kamu jadian sama Taufan?! kok gak cerita ke aku?"

"A-aku gak jadian sama Taufan!" tukas Ying.

"Ta-tapi kalian udah..." Yaya natap Ying horor

"Itu 'kan Taufan yang langsung nyosor aja-" Ying semakin merona.

Mendengar itu, Yaya tersenyum miring. "Tapi kamu gak nolak~"

"Aku nolak kok!" Ying membela diri. "Tapi Taufan meluknya erat banget. Gimana mau lepas?"

"Oh.." Yaya menganggukkan kepala. "Tapi lama-lama kamu terbawa juga, 'kan?~" Gadis berkerudung merah muda itu menyeringai kecil.

"Yaya- udahlah-" Ying tak kuasa menahan malu.

"Cieeee~" Yaya terkikik geli melihat wajah merona sang sahabat.

"Hmp." Ying cemberut, masih dengan rona merah di wajah yang membuatnya terlihat makin lucu.

Yaya mencubit kedua pipi sahabatnya itu. "Jangan ngambek~"

"Kamu sih-"

"Pfftt... Kayaknya Taufan suka kamu deh~"

"Masa'?-"

"Yah... Kalau dipikir-pikir, 'kan, mana ada orang asal nyosor begitu? Apalagi dia keliatan santai aja ditanyain macem-macem sama semua orang," Yaya mengangkat bahunya.

"Iya juga sih." Ying membenarkan.

"Cieee~"

Ying cemberut. "Kenapa?"

Yaya menggelengkan kepala seraya beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Sebelah tangan Yaya terangkat untuk menepuk bahu sang sahabat.

"Tunggu aja, Ying. Gak lama lagi pasti Taufan nembak kamu~ Kalau udah jadian, jangan lupa pajaknya yaaah~" ujar Yaya yang kemudian melengos pergi meninggalkan Ying sebelum terkena amukan sang sahabat.

Ying hanya diam. Tak berucap sedikit pun. Maniknya menatap Yaya yang meninggalkannya begitu saja.

"Ah, Ying udah masuk sekolah lagi yah~" Taufan, yang sedari tadi Ying berharap tidak akan bertemu dengannya hari ini, menghampiri dirinya.

"Hmph." Ying kembali memfokuskan diri membaca bukunya. Gadis mungil itu menghindari kontak dengan orang yang menyebabkan dirinya susah tidur akhir-akhir ini dan berusaha menganggapnya tidak ada di sana.

"Ying? Kamu marah yah?" Taufan mencoba untuk menatap mata Ying langsung. Namun gadis itu terus menghindari kontak mata dengannya.

"..." Kacang. Ying mengabaikan panggilan Taufan dan terus membaca. Taufan merasa iri karena sepertinya buku tebal yang dibaca Ying terlihat jauh lebih menarik bagi sang gadis dibandingkan dengan dirinya yang terus diabaikan.

"Ying?! Ayolaahhh-" Taufan tak menyerah. Walau tak tahan terus diabaikan.

Helaan napas terdengar. Dengan jantung yang mulai berdegup kencang Ying memaksakan diri menatap balik sang lawan bicara. "Apa?-"

Taufan merasa senang tak diabaikan lagi. "Kamu marah yah?" Ia mengulang pertanyaan yang sebelumnya diabaikan Ying.

"Menurutmu?-"

"Yahh... Menurutku sih, iya." Taufan berkata dengan agak ragu. Maniknya kembali menatap Ying. "Jadi.. Maaf yah."

"..." Ying hanya mengangguk kemudian melanjutkan kegiatannya yang sempat terhenti.

Rasa senang sebelumnya mendadak luntur. Melihat Ying yang sepertinya menganggap dirinya hanya angin lalu. "Beneran dimaafin?"

Ying kembali menghela napas. Gadis itu menutup buku yang dibacanya kemudian kembali menatap sang pemuda pemilik iris yang sewarna dengan miliknya itu. Namun kali ini Ying menatapnya dengan senyuman. "Beneran, kok~"

"Baguslah kalau gitu~" Taufan turut tersenyum, kembali senang. "Ah! Apa pendapatmu soal waktu itu, Ying?" Dan pertanyaan yang baru saja diucapkannya malah menghancurkan suasana yang baru saja baik kembali.

 _ **Blush**_!

Rona merah segera menyebar pada kedua pipi chubby sang gadis berkacamata. Tanpa ragu kedua kaki jenjangnya melangkah keluar kelas, meninggalkan Taufan yang kini menatapnya bingung.

Taufan langsung meraih lengan Ying, menahannya untuk pergi daripada terus berkutat dengan segala kebingungannya. "Ying, aku cuman nanya."

Ying menundukkan kepala, tak berani menatap mata pemuda yang menahannya saat ini. "Y-yah, b-begitulah-"

"Begitu yah." Taufan melepas genggaman tangannya. "Tau gak artinya apa?"

"Umm.." Dengan polos Ying menggeleng.

Taufan menghela napas. "Balik badanmu dulu."

"..." Ying membalikkan badannya. "Kenapa?"

Taufan menggenggam kedua belah tangan Ying. Menatap lekat manik yang berwarna serupa dengan miliknya.

"Ying.. Kamu mau gak jadi pacarku..?"

Ying kembali merona hebat mendengar pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Taufan. Detak jantungnya semakin berpacu dengan cepat. Dirinya dan Taufan seketika menjadi pusat perhatian sebagian besar teman sekelas mereka.

"Umm.. a-a-aku.. ng.." Bola mata Ying bergerak-gerak dengan gelisah.

Syok, kaget, malu, juga senang menjadi satu. Siapa yang tidak terkejut jika salah seorang teman yang tak begitu dekat denganmu tiba-tiba menyatakan perasaannya? Apalagi di hadapan banyak orang seperti ini.

Taufan menunggu jawaban dari Ying. Jantungnya pun berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Tapi ia coba mengontrol kegugupannya.

"Kalau kamu gak mau, aku juga gak maksa kok." Taufan mengukir senyum terbaiknya yang ia bisa.

Ying masih tetap bungkam. Jawaban apa yang harus ia berikan? Bagaimana jika ia menyesali pilihannya nanti? Kedua iris safir yang masih menatapnya penuh arti itu membuatnya semakin gugup.

Ying memang salah satu gadis terpintar di sekolah. Ia begitu pandai dalam hal akademik. Tak terhitung berapa kali ia diikutkan dan menang dalam olimpiade. Ia juga sering menjadi juara kelas. Banyak siswa yang iri dengan kecerdasan yang dimiliki sang gadis berkacamata.

Namun semuanya berbeda dalam situasi saat ini. Entah mengapa otak encernya begitu susah untuk berpikir kali ini. Ying tampak terlalu gugup untuk mengungkapkan apa yang ada di pikirannya dalam bentuk lisan.

"A-a-aku.. Umm.."

Napas dihembuskan dengan kasar. Ying memberanikan diri melepaskan tangan besar yang sedari tadi menggenggam tangannya secara perlahan.

"Yaudah.." Taufan menghela napas pelan. Dan kembali mengukir senyumnya. "Kamu boleh jawab kapan pun, Ying. Dan tentu bukan sekarang."

Bunyi bel pun menggema. Tanda kegiatan belajar-mengajar akan segera dimulai. Taufan melangkah menuju bangkunya. Mungkin Ying perlu waktu, pikirnya. Oleh karena itu, ia membiarkan Ying tak menjawabnya sekarang.

Ying melangkah menuju bangkunya dengan kaku. Semua kejadian tadi masih terngiang-ngiang dalam pikirannya. Sekali lagi, ia menghela napas. Tangannya bergerak meraih tas yang ia letakkan di bawah kursinya kemudian ia mengambil buku yang sebentar lagi akan dipelajarinya.

Ying memejamkan kedua matanya, kemudian membukanya kembali. Kini atensinya beralih pada guru mata pelajaran yang masuk ke kelas tak lama kemudian.

Ia harus fokus.

Ia tidak boleh terlalu memikirkannya.

Taufan telah berkata demikian, dan itu berarti Ying diberikan kesempatan untuk berpikir tanpa diberi batasan. Oleh karenanya ia pasti bisa menyampingkan pikiran soal itu sekarang.

Sang guru mulai membuka suara. Semua fokus tertuju pada guru yang tengah menjelaskan materi di depan kelas, tak terkecuali Taufan. Sesekali ia memainkan pulpen atau menggoreskannya di atas buku tulis. Merasa jenuh dengan penjelasan yang menurutnya membosankan.

Detik demi detik, menit demi menit, jam demi jam-pun terlewati. Tanpa terasa jam pelajaran berakhir. Bel pulang menggema di seluruh penjuru sekolah. Sebagian besar murid-termasuk Taufan tampak gembira dengan hal itu. Satu persatu murid mulai meninggalkan kelas.

Taufan terlihat memasukkan barang-barangnya kedalam tas. Setelah selesai ia langsung beranjak dari bangkunya menuju keluar kelas dan menemui saudara kembarnya yang lain. Sebelum melewati pintu, ia merasa sesuatu menarik pelan ujung jaketnya.

Sang pemuda menolehkan kepalanya dan agak terkejut melihat siapa pelaku yang menahannya.

"Umm.. Bi-bisa kita pulang bareng?" tanya Ying pelan.

Tentu Taufan langsung diliputi kebahagiaan. "Selalu bisa lah~" Senyum pun tak ketinggalan di wajahnya. Tak mungkin ia tak senang diajak pulang bersama dengan pujaan hati.

Ying hanya mengangguk pelan kemudian mulai berjalan keluar kelas diikuti Taufan di belakangnya.

Keduanya melangkah dalam diam. Tak ada yang membuka suara untuk mengisi langkah mereka. Membuat suasana terasa canggung.

"...k-kenapa diem?" sang gadis berkacamata mulai membuka suara.

"Emang kenapa?" Taufan menatapnya bingung.

Ying menggeleng. "Lupakan."

"Yaudah." Taufan terus melangkah sambil memikirkan topik apa yang ingin dibahas. Daripada hanya diam, rasanya tak nyaman. "Aku penasaran.. Kenapa mendadak ngajak pulang bareng?"

"I-itu.. umm..." Ying tampak berusaha merangkai kalimat yang ada dalam pikirannya. Dirinya kembali seperti tadi. Lidahnya pun juga terasa kelu untuk digerakkan. "Umm..."

Taufan menunggu jawaban dari Ying dengan sabar. Walau merasa bosan juga terus menunggu. Ia pun sedikit mempercepat langkahnya. Mencoba untuk berjalan sejajar dengan Ying.

"M-memang kenapa?" tanya Ying balik.

"Cuman penasaran."

Ying menghela napas, "Cuma mau ngajak pulang bareng, kok."

"Oh, gitu." Taufan mengangguk.

"Dan juga..." Ying menjeda, "S-soal yang tadi... um.."

"Mau jawab sekarang?" Taufan malah bertanya.

"Ummm.."

"Kalau masih susah bilangnya, mending lain kali aja." Taufan mengukir senyum. "Lagipula, aku gak minta jawabanmu secepatnya, 'kan?"

"Ta-tapi, aku k-kepikiran terus-"

"Ah, maaf bikin kamu kepikiran terus gitu." Taufan menghela napas pendek. "Jadi? Jawabannya?"

 _ **Grep**_

Tanpa diduga-duga Ying langsung memeluk Taufan yang tentunya membuat pemuda itu sangat terkejut. Detak jantung Ying kembali berpacu. Gadis itu kembali merona hebat. Aliran darahnya seolah terpusat pada kedua pipinya. Ying hanya bisa menahan malu seraya menenggelamkan wajahnya pada bahu Taufan.

Taufan membalas pelukan dadakan itu. Tangan kanannya mengelus lembut surai hitam Ying. Tentu keduanya menjadi pusat perhatian murid-murid yang tengah berlalu lalang. "Apa ini artinya jawabanmu 'iya', Ying?"

Kepala Ying mengangguk pelan. "I-iya.. a-a-aku mau."

Taufan mengeratkan pelukannya seolah tak ingin melepaskan. Ia lagi-lagi tersenyum sambil berbisik, "Berarti aku bisa lakuin 'itu' lagi, 'kan?~"

 _ **Bugh**_

Pukulan dilayangkan pada dada bidang sang pemuda. Rona merah di wajah Ying semakin tak terkontrol.

"Ta-Taufan mesum!"

Tentu Taufan terkejut dengan pukulan yang tak ia sangka. Pelukannya terlepas, karena pukulan yang dilayangkan padanya cukup kuat.

"Ying, maaf. Tadi cuman bercanda kok."

Ying memalingkan wajahnya. Pipinya masih tampak bersemu merah. "G-gapapa."

"Yaudah." Taufan meraih lengan untuk melanjutkan langkah yang tadi sempat terhenti.

Ying menurut saja dan berjalan mengikuti langkah kekasih barunya itu dalam diam. Tidak ada lagi percakapan di antara keduanya setelah itu. Ying hanya menunduk menatap langkah kakinya, sedangkan Taufan menatap lurus ke depan dengan sebelah tangannya masih memegang lengan gadis itu.

"Kak Taufan!" Mendengar ada yang memanggil namanya, Taufan menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Maniknya menangkap sosok pemuda berwajah serupa dengan dirinya menghampiri. Diikuti pemuda lain yang juga berwajah serupa berjalan dengan agak malas.

"Eh, Api~" sapa Taufan diiringi senyuman.

Pemilik nama Api membalas senyuman kakak kembarnya tersebut. Iris jingga terangnya menangkap tangan sang kakak menggenggam lengan gadis berkuncir dua yang juga merupakan temannya. Kedua matanya mengerjap lucu. Beberapa detik setelah menyadari sesuatu Api meneriaki sang kakak, tentunya dengan wajah polos tanpa dosa.

"KAK TAUFAN UDAH JADIAN SAMA YING?! CIEEEE~"

"Api, jangan teriak gitu." Taufan memperingati. Sekilas ia melirik Ying yang nampak makin merona. Dan juga banyak yang memperhatikan mereka akibat teriakan Api barusan.

Seakan tak mempedulikan suasana sekitar, Api malah semakin gencar meledek kakak kembarnya itu. "Cieeee~ beneran jadian yah. Pajak jadian, kak~"

"Nanti, Pi. Nanti~" Taufan mencubit sekilas pipi adik kembarnya itu. "Oh, iya. Kak Hali sama Gempa mana?"

Api terkekeh, "Kak Hali lagi latihan karate~ kalau kak Gempa masih rapat OSIS, kak," jawab Api.

Taufan mengangguk. "Yaudah, yuk pulang~"

"Yuk, Air!~" Api meraih tangan sang adik yang masih terlihat mengantuk itu kemudian menuntunnya berjalan mendahului Taufan dan Ying.

"Hoahh.. Iya, kak." Air menurut walau masih terasa mengantuk. Tak lama, Taufan dan Ying pun menyusul.

Ying, satu-satunya perempuan di sana hanya memperhatikan interaksi antar saudara kembar itu dalam diam. Ia tetap berjalan beriringan dengan Taufan tanpa mengucap sepatah kata apapun.

"Ying? Kenapa diem aja?" Walaupun Taufan tahu jawaban dari pertanyaannya apa, ia tetap bertanya. Daripada melangkah dalam diam dan berakhir canggung.

Kepala Ying menggeleng pelan. "Gapapa kok, Fan." Gadis itu mengulas senyum kepada Taufan untuk meyakinkan pemuda itu.

"Yaudah deh kalau gitu." Taufan turut mengulas senyum.

Sekali lagi Ying menganggukkan kepala. Kedua kakinya masih melangkah pulang menuju ke rumahnya.

Taufan pun masih melangkah bersamaan dengan Ying dalam diam. Tak ada lagi topik yang terbersit di pikirannya.

Hingga tanpa keduanya sadari, Api dan Air telah berjalan jauh di depan mereka hingga tak terlihat lagi. Menyadari itu, terlintas dalam pikiran Ying sebuah pertanyaan besar yang selama ini tersimpan jauh di dalam hatinya.

Ying melirik Taufan sekilas. Dilihatnya sang kekasih sesekali menendang kerikil yang berada di jalan hingga pemuda itu tak menyadari bahwa Ying tengah menatapnya.

Dengan agak ragu Ying memanggil Taufan hingga atensi pemuda itu beralih kepadanya. "Umm.. Fan?"

"Ya, Ying? Kenapa?" Taufan menyahut panggilan Ying.

"Aku... mau tanya sesuatu," Ying menggigit pelan bibir bawahnya untuk menahan gugup.

"Tanya ajalah, pasti ku jawab kok kalau tau jawabannya." Taufan bercanda sedikit diiringi dengan kekehannya.

Ying tampak merangkai kalimat pertanyaan yang akan diberikannya, agar nantinya tidak akan menyinggung sang kekasih. Gadis itu mengambil dan membuang napasnya singkat. Bagaimanapun juga, ia harus bertanya dan mendengar jawaban langsung dari Taufan untuk mengurangi beban pikirannya dalam beberapa hari terakhir ini.

"Um.. Kalau boleh tau.. Ke-kenapa waktu itu t-tiba-tiba nyium...?"

Taufan mengukir senyum di wajahnya. Ia sudah menyangka jika pertanyaan itu akan dilontarkan padanya. Tentu saja, karena ia yang memang lancang mencium seseorang.

"Gimana yah?" Taufan coba merangkai kata agar maksudnya dapat ditangkap dengan baik. "Yah.. Aku juga gugup dan malu."

Helaan napas lolos dari bibirnya dan menyambung kalimatnya kembali, "Aku waktu itu pengen nembak kamu. Tapi entah kenapa mendadak bingung pengen ngomong apa."

Tawa Taufan terdengar, coba untuk mengendalikan rasa malunya sendiri. "Jadinya yah begitu.. Supaya kamu tau kalau aku suka kamu."

Pernyataan Taufan membuat Ying kembali mengingat kejadian saat itu. Kejadian yang membuatnya merasa waktu berhenti secara tiba-tiba. Pertamakalinya ia berciuman dengan seseorang. Semuanya terjadi begitu saja. Kejadian yang mungkin merupakan hal biasa bagi remaja lain, akan tetapi berhasil membuat sang gadis susah tidur selama berhari-hari. Mengingatnya saja membuat Ying saat ini kembali merona.

Jawaban Taufan barusan mengurangi sedikit rasa penasaran dalam dirinya. Namun, masih ada beberapa hal lain yang membuat Ying merasa ingin bertanya lebih banyak lagi kepada Taufan.

"Tapi... K-kenapa? Apa yang kamu suka dari aku?" Ying kembali menggigit bibir bawahnya sembari memainkan ujung jarinya.

"A-aku cuman gadis culun, pemalu, bahkan aku... Aku cuma bisa temenan dengan orang tertentu seperti Yaya. A-aku gak pinter bergaul kayak kamu.. Umm... Aku.. Aku bahkan gak merasa ada yang menarik dari diriku. Kenapa bisa kamu...?"

Ying kehilangan kata-katanya dan menghela napas. Ia menggeleng kemudian tertawa pelan. Merasa konyol bertanya banyak hal yang menurutnya tak terlalu penting itu.

"Hah.. Lupakan. Kalau kamu gak mau jawab juga gapapa kok," sambung Ying seraya mengulas senyum tipis.

Taufan menatap Ying bingung karena segala pertanyaan yang ia lontarkan. Namun senyumnya seolah tak pernah luntur sedikit pun.

"Yahh.. Aku sendiri juga bingung." Taufan menertawakan dirinya sendiri. "Dan haruskah ada alasan untuk suka dengan seseorang?"

Langkahnya sengaja ia hentikan. Berpikir untuk merangkai kalimat selanjutnya. "Perasaan manusia itu aneh, 'kan? Terkadang kita gak tau kenapa senang, sedih, marah atau yang lainnya dengan suatu hal."

Taufan memberi jeda sebentar. Membiarkan dirinya mengambil napas. "Dan kita merasa seperti itu karena ada yang menarik macam-macam perasaan." Manik safir Taufan menatap Ying penuh arti. "Sama kayak aku yang punya perasaan suka ke kamu."

Dan Taufan mendadak mengacak topi yang dikenakan dengan posii miring ke samping. Setelah itu tertawa. "Aku bingung aku ngomong apa."

Sang gadis berkacamata terdiam mendengar segala penuturan kekasihnya. Sedikit merasa terkejut. Ying sama sekali tak menduga jawaban seperti itulah yang diberikan Taufan. Namun dalam hati, ia sendiri membenarkan apa yang dikatakan pemuda itu.

"J-jadi... Bukan karena penampilan, kecerdasan, atau... Atau apalah itu?"

Pertanyaan semacam itu lolos begitu saja dari bibirnya. Wajah polos Ying saat menanyakan hal itu terlihat begitu menggemaskan. Membuat sang pemuda bertopi miring berusaha menahan tawanya.

"Pfftt.. Yah nggak lah~" Taufan mencubit gemas pipi Ying. Tawa yang sedari tadi pun lolos. "Emang kenapa? Gak yakin kalau aku suka kamu beneran?"

"Yah..." Ying mengangkat bahu seraya menggaruk pipinya yang sama sekali tidak gatal. Tampak tak begitu yakin dengan benar atau tidaknya pertanyaan yang diberikan Taufan mengenai perasaannya itu.

"Yaudah, lupakan aja." Sebuah pertanyaan mendadak terbersit di pikirannya. Dan ia tak ragu untuk menanyakannya langsung. "Oh, iya. Kamu beneran nerima aku atau gak mau bikin aku kecewa?"

Ying kembali memalingkan wajahnya ke samping.

"B-beneran, kok." jawab Ying pelan. Saking pelannya, suara Ying hampir tidak terdengar jika saja Taufan kurang peka.

"La-lagipula...," Ying hendak menyambung perkataannya, namun lagi-lagi lidahnya sulit untuk digerakkan.

"Lagipula?" Taufan mengulang kata terakhir Ying yang menggantungkan ucapannya. Menuntut untuk segera melanjutkan kata-katanya. Entah kenapa, ia merasa penasaran.

"S-semenjak k-kamu nyium aku... A-aku jadi k-kepikiran terus," kali ini Ying menjadi tergagap akibat terlalu gugup.

Ying menarik napas, "Ti-tiap kepikiran kamu juga... A-aku pasti d-d-deg-degan t-terus... A-aku... Umm..."

Taufan masih menunggu kelanjutan kalimat yang dilontarkan kekasihnya dengan sabar. Ia sangat memaklumi sifat pemalu sang kekasih.

"...K-kayaknya, a-aku..." Ying menundukkan kepala. "A-a-aku j-juga su-suka kamu, F-Fan.."

Setelah puas dengan segala penjelasan Ying, Taufan langsung membawa sang kekasih ke dalam pelukannya. Coba memberi kehangatan serta kenyamanan. Ia berbisik lagi, "Aku sayang kamu, Ying."

Ying membalas pelukan Taufan dengan erat. Ia menyembunyikan wajah merahnya pada bahu sang kekasih. "A-aku juga sa-sayang kamu, F-Fan," balas Ying.

Sebelah tangan Taufan beralih mengelus lembut surai hitam sang kekasih. "Kamu pemalu banget yah, Ying." Taufan tertawa kecil. "Tapi gapapa, aku tetep sayang kok~"

Ucapan Taufan hanya dibalas anggukan oleh sang kekasih. Ia tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi. Antara terlalu malu, atau terlalu senang. Ying dapat merasakan kedua pipinya semakin memanas tiap mendengar ucapan lembut yang lolos dari bibir sang kekasih. Ia memejamkan matanya. Membuat dirinya merasa senyaman mungkin berada dalam pelukan hangat Taufan.

"Sebenarnya aku masih pengen pelukan gini." Taufan menyadari sesuatu bahwa mereka berada di tempat yang salah. "Tapi kita ada di tengah jalan gini, Ying."

Sang gadis berkacamata agak terkejut kala menyadari mereka berdua bermesraan di tempat yang salah. Refleks Ying langsung melepas pelukan mereka kemudian melanjutkan perjalanan mereka yang sempat terhenti. Entah sudah berapa kali Ying merasa begitu malu pada hari ini.

Taufan menggeleng diikuti tawa kecilnya. Dan ikut melanjutkan perjalanan yang sempat terhenti. "Mukamu daritadi merah banget, Ying. Sakit?~"

"Hmph." Ying memajukan bibirnya, membuat dirinya terlihat sangat lucu di mata Taufan. Gadis itu semakin mempercepat langkahnya sambil sesekali menghentakkan kakinya layaknya anak kecil yang tidak diberikan balon.

"Ying, jangan ngambek dong." Taufan mempercepat langkahnya. Coba melangkah sejajar dengan sang kekasih. "Mau kucium lagi?"

 _ **Blush**_

Rona merah terus menjalar di pipinya. Raut cemberut semakin terlihat jelas di wajah Ying. Ia semakin mempercepat langkahnya tanpa mempedulikan sang kekasih yang terus memanggilnya.

"Ying! Tunggu!" Taufan melangkah lebih cepat lagi. Agak kewalahan juga mengejar sang kekasih.

Pada akhirnya Ying menghentikan langkahnya. Napasnya terlihat agak memburu, entah karena marah atau lelah akibat berjalan cepat. Ying berbalik kemudian menatap tajam Taufan, yang tentu saja sama sekali tidak membuat pemuda itu takut karena wajah marah sang kekasih tampak begitu menggemaskan.

"Apa?-"

"Hahh.. Akhirnya." Taufan turut menghentikan langkah tepat di hadapan sang kekasih. Sejenak ia mengambil pasokan oksigen. "Jangan ngambek terus dong. Gak capek apa?"

"Hmph. Ka-kamu, sih."

"Aku?" Taufan menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Kenapa jadi aku?" Tentu pertanyaannya itu disertai ekspresi wajah tak berdosa.

"...Pake pura-pura gak tau. Hmph." Ying bersedekap sambil menggembungkan pipi chubby-nya.

"Iya deh, iya. Maaf, Ying~"

"Hmph.."

"Ayolah~ kita baru aja jadian, masa' udah berantem aja?" Taufan menatap sang kekasih dengan agak memelas.

Sang gadis berkuncir dua menatap datar sang kekasih. Tak lama kemudian, ia menghela napas pelan. "Yaudah," balas Ying seraya melanjutkan perjalanan.

Taufan pun melanjutkan langkahnya. Hela napasnya lolos dikarenakan merasa bosan.

Ying turut bungkam. Tidak ada lagi percakapan di antara keduanya. Pasangan itu mendadak bingung memikirkan topik apa yang dibicarakan.

"Ying.." Taufan memanggil sang kekasih sambil masih terus melangkahkan kedua kakinya.

"Kenapa?" Ying menyahut singkat tanpa memberhentikan langkahnya.

"Rumahmu kelewatan." Taufan memasang wajah polosnya.

Kedua matanya melebar singkat kemudian mengerjap bingung. Ying menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang dengan gerakan patah-patah. "Be-beneran?"

"Iya, Ying." Taufan tertawa melihat tingkah kekasihnya itu.

"Y-yaudah... e-ehehe," Ying tertawa canggung sembari menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal. Entah ini kali keberapa ia merasa begitu malu akhir-akhir ini. Ia tidak mempedulikan lagi hal itu. Dengan langkah kikuk Ying berbalik menuju ke rumahnya, dengan Taufan yang masih terhenti tepat di depan rumahnya itu.

Taufan lagi-lagi menahan Ying untuk melanjutkan langkah. Dengan secepat yang ia bisa, sebuah ciuman sekilas dilayangkannya ke pipi mulus sang kekasih. "Jangan mikirin aku terus yah~" Dan Taufan langsung pergi begitu saja diiringi tawanya.

"Ugh..." Ying kembali merona setelah mendapat ciuman singkat itu.

Tanpa pikir panjang ia langsung berlari masuk ke rumahnya untuk segera membersihkan diri. Sepertinya Taufan memang ahli dalam membuat dirinya merona. Ying berniat akan menyibukkan dirinya meskipun ia lelah agar ia dapat melupakan segala hal yang membuatnya begitu malu, gugup, juga salah tingkah akhir-akhir ini.

Namun nyatanya, hal itu tak dapat dilakukannya. Ying terus kepikiran. Ia mengacak rambut hitam legamnya kemudian berbalik, membuat posisi tubuhnya menjadi tengkurap.

Sambil memeluk boneka beruang besar kesayangannya Ying mulai mengingat potongan-potongan kejadian unik yang terjadi padanya hari ini dan kemarin.

Saat Taufan menciumnya...

Saat pemuda itu menyatakan perasaannya...

Saat pemuda itu jujur akan perasaannya yang sebenarnya...

Saat pemuda itu memeluknya...

Mengingatnya saja kembali membuat Ying merona hebat. Detak jantungnya berpacu lebih cepat. Ada sedikit rasa aneh yang menghampiri. Ying merasa ada ribuan kupu-kupu terbang menggelitik perutnya.

Gadis mungil tersebut menenggelamkan wajahnya pada bonekanya.

'Ini yang dinamakan jatuh cinta? Disukai dan menyukai seseorang?'

Ying begitu tidak menyangka dirinya bisa mengalami hal semacam ini. Otak cerdasnya kembali berpikir.

Kalau saja saat itu Taufan tidak menciumnya...

Apakah Ying tidak akan menjadi seperti ini?

Ah, Taufan.

Mengingat nama pemuda yang sekarang resmi menjadi kekasihnya itu membuat perasaannya kian campur aduk. Dalam hati ia mengumpat dan menyumpahi pemuda ceria penyebab dirinya menjadi begitu berbeda akhir-akhir ini.

-meskipun terselip kebahagiaan juga dalam hatinya.

Ying tidak akan membiarkan siapapun termasuk Taufan sendiri tahu, untuk sekarang ini. Biarlah semua mengalir seperti air. Ia berharap, semua akan berjalan baik-baik saja dan ia tidak akan menyesali pilihannya nanti.

 _ **FIN**_

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **...Setelah hampir dua tahunan cuma jadi siders dan hanya post ff di fb, akhirnya sekarang publish di ffn juga.**_

 _ **Salam kenal semuanya!~**_

 _ **Maafkeun kalo kepanjangan.. bikin ngantuk.. gaje.. dsb :" hehe**_

 _ **Makasih banyak buat yang udah baca fanfic hasil collab ini~**_

 _ **Mungkin masih banyak kekurangan pada fanfic ini. Makanya, kritik maupun saran akan diterima dengan senang hati. ^^**_

 _ **Mohon bantuannya senpai, readers-san .../? XD *bow***_

 _ **Review, please? OwO**_


End file.
